


In time

by Marianokasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cute, F/F, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freedom, Friendship, Gen, Gender Shifting, Happy, Heartwarming, Love, M/M, Magic, Multi, Reincarnation, Reunions, Shifters, Sickfic, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Spiritual, Vampires, Werewolves, Wingfic, Wings, Witches, Wizards, bad guys become good, battles, slowly adding more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 11,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It maybe over, but I want you know that we will all be together,  in this life and the next."<br/>"Eren."<br/>Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Historia, Jean, Historia,  Levi, and Hanji all live together in one house. They have their memories,  but they miss one person; Eren. But what happens when a familiar boy appears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He is here

**Author's Note:**

> I am making this a new series! Yay! Book of Desire is still available and I am still working on it, but I want to do this one first! I am picking out song a again on this one, but yeah. I was inspired by a fanfiction in here called In This Life, it is in my bookmarks. Note that this is placed in Germany! Moving on, Enjoy!

"It maybe over, but I want you know that we will all be together, in this life and the next."  
"Eren."  
"Hey don't worry, I will see you guys soon."  
\---------  
Mikasa woke up and looked around her room. "Eren. Where are you?" It's March 27, 3 days from his birthday. Mikasa changed her pajamas into black boots, blue jeans, a red V-neck shirt, a black denim jacket, and a red scarf. She walked out of her room and went down stairs, greeted by Armin and Sasha. "Hey, did you get the same memory?" They asked. She nodded. "Come on Mikasa let's go to the park." "Okay Armin."  
\--------  
Mikasa and Armin sat down on a bench while Sasha was talking to Moblit. "You miss him, do you?" Armin asked. Mikasa nodded. "We will find him, I know. Hey why don't we go get some coffee? " "Yeah." They sat up and walked to the nearest Starbucks. The next thing was a guy driving a black motorcycle and parked at the Starbucks. He wore brown boots that were like the military uniform in year 850, black jeans, and a green T-shirt. As he took off his helmet, Mikasa and Armin gapped. He has brown shaggy hair, and a German tan. On the back of his neck and on his left hand was birthmarks. The left hand had bite marks while the neck had a very faint slash. Armin and Mikasa walked up to him. "Excuse me, but-" Mikasa started and he turned around. He has emerald-green eyes. " Mikasa? Armin?" He said. They were shocked, but happy at the same time. "Eren!" In a second, they hugged each other, crying.  
\--------  
"God I can't believe it. I finally found you guys!" Eren said as they went inside. "We've been looking for you too!" Armin exclaimed. They ordered their coffees and sat next to each other on a table. "So how's the others?" "Good, some of them we live together, like Connie, Sasha, Jean, Historia, Hanji, and Levi. " Mikasa said. "That's good." "So what about you?" Armin asked. "Same as well, just got back from France, studies." "You studied?!" "Yeah, an author." "Oh!" Armin took out a book from his bag. "You're E.Y? The one who wrote The Three Walls, Red Beauty, Humanity's Hope, Rose's protection, Horses of Justice and Wings of Freedom?" Eren nodded. "Wow. You did really great!" "Thanks Armin!" Mikasa asked Eren. "How much do you remember of them?" "All of it." Eren said. "Oh." "Mikasa can I ask you something? " "Yeah? " "Do you love me?" Mikasa blushed. " I- yes." Eren came close to her and kissed her. Armin awed. "I love you from the very start." "I love you too."   
\--------  
They walked out and Eren was grabbing his helmet. "Hey Eren can you come to our house soon?" Armin asked. "Yeah. Like right now." "Wait! Don't you have to go home?" "Not yet, I got plenty of time. " "Okay. Come on let's go!" Eren put on his helmet and followEd Mikass and Armin, who were running home." Welcome back Eren." Mikasa thought as they ran. They are together again.


	2. Knödel and Kielbasa Potato Chowder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knödel are german dumpings and Kielbasa Potato Chowder is a soup with well, you know. I forgot to say the song for last chapter is New Soul by Yael Naïm. This one is Ever Blue by Style Five. This chapter is where the rest get to see Eren!

Armin and Mikasa got home with Eren coming in 5 minutes. They went inside finding everyone in the kitchen. "Guys come out here!" Armin said. "Why?" Jean asked. "I think you aren't gonna believe it." Mikasa said. "What?" Connie asked. "All of you just come!"  
\-----------  
Levi, Sasha, Historia, Hanji, Connie, Jean, Mikasa, and Armin were outside just in time. Eren was on his motorcycle and stopped in a parking space. He took off his helmet and placed it on the seat. They all looked surprised, yet happy. "EREN?!" "Hi guys. Connie, Sasha, Historia, Hanji, Jean, and Levi." They ran up to him and hugged him. Hanji grabbed him and took him inside while the others followed. "Where were you? We've been trying to find you for how many years?!" Hanji asked while the others sat down next to him. "Paris, France. Studied to become an author, and I just got back today." Everyone gapped. "That's great! Did you find anyone else?" Sasha asked. "Yeah, Dot Pixies, Keith Shadis, Petra, Rico, Marco, Erwin, Gunther, Eld, and Oluo so far." Everyone gapped. "Where are they?" Levi asked. "Keith and Pixies are at France, Rico in Montana, while the rest are at Netherlands." "We could visit them, since we live in Hamburg, and it is kinda close to us." Historia said." Yeah." Jean added." "Well later, right now we are busy." Connie noted." True. Moving on! Let's talk during dinner!" Hanji exclaimed. Everyone nodded and went to the dining table. She and Levi brought the food in. Everyone except Eren looked confused. It was dumplings and Chowder, but they didn't know what they are. "Oh! Knödel and Kielbasa Potato Chowder!" Eren chimed. "Huh?" Armin asked." It means dumpings and potato chowder Kielbasa." "Oh!" They started digging in. Connie was the first one to ask Eren a question. "Wait, if you're an author, what books did you write?" Eren answered as he finished his dumping."Armin, the book." Armin pulled out the book: Wings of Freedom by E.Y. Everyone gasped. "Oh my god, you wrote the books?" Jean said in shock. "Yep. The latest one I wrote is 2,000 Years in Time. It's coming out on April 2nd. " "Wow, you must have a lot of money." Sasha said in amazement. "I do, but I am not showing." "Yeager I see you are still muscular." Levi said." Yeah, I am not just an author, I travel around the world, I play music and sing, and translator." "Dang Eren." Mikasa said. " Oh yeah you two dating?" Hanji asked, causing Eren and Mikasa to blush. "Yes." Mikasa pipped. "That's great!" Eren was quick enough to give Mikasa a peck on the cheek and resumed eating. " Oh yeah, since you got back, do you want to stay for the night?" Jean asked which is unlike him. "Actually, I am moving in a mansion not far from here, they allowed me to take as many people to stay with me." Everyone gapped. "Can we stay with you?!" "Yeah, that's why I was trying to find you guys, so we can be together again." Everyone thanked him and hugged him.  
\--------  
After they ate, Eren decided to stay with them for the night, since he is gonna move in with the others to the mansion in 2 days, giving them time to pack up and go. Eren went to shower. As he finished, he was missing his shirt. "Shit." He thought. He turned to open the door, but all of a sudden, everyone was there. They looked at his chest. On it was a tattoo of the Wings of Freedom, on his left clavicle was the Garrison, on the right clavicle was the Military Police symbol, and on his stomach was the 104th Trainee Squad symbol. Eren turned around to grab a towel, and accidentally showing his back, that has three birds on his lower back. Connie, Sasha, Jean, and Historia nearly fainted while Armin and Mikasa adored it, as for Levi and Hanji liked it. Mikasa handed Eren his shirt and kissed him. "I love these tattoos and you." "I love you too, and thanks." Everyone enjoyed this day and went to bed that night. Eren was here, and that made them happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. Next chapter soon! And again, sorry if a note tells them their ages appeared. I don't know what happened, but yeah.


	3. Ain't that just Great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Ain't it fun by paramore. Finally time to have some writing! However, it's short. This chapter is how everyone except Eren acts like in the mornings.

Eren woke up from pots and pans clanging each other. "You damn clumsy four eyes!" "What?! Not my fault!" "Yes you shit!" "No!" "Yes!" "No you small man." "Small man? SMALL MAN?!!! DID YOU JUST SAY I AM A SMALL MAN?" "OH SHIT!" "YOU BETTER RUN YOU DAMN SHITTY GLASSES." Eren instantly got up and changed and ran down stairs where the havoc is. Oh god was the kitchen a mess. Pots and pans all over the sinks and counters, water on the ground everywhere, bread and butter on the cabinets, and a broken glass on the stove. "Oh my god........" Eren said in disbelief. The next thing was blurry because Hanji and Levi were running real fast. Connie ran down stairs and looked disbeliefed as well. "What the-" "I rather not-" "Yeah, but-" "Yeah." "I got Levi." "I got Hanji."  
\---------  
It didn't take long for Eren and Connie to hold on Levi and Hanji since they were running in circles. Jean and Historia came down, confused." What? " " Don't Jean." "I-" "Not now you horse." "Connie!!!!" "Shoot-" "I got Hanji for you connie." "Thanks......." "3.....2....1." Connie ran outside the backyard with Jean behind him." *sigh*" "They are still the same Historia? " "Yeah."   
\---------  
Everyone else came downstairs in shock of what just happened as Eren and Historia explained." I'll clean it up." Armin and Mikasa said in unison. " " I got Jean and Connie." "And we got Levi and Hanji." Eren and Historia said. March 28, the craziest day of the week to them.


	4. Out in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is Black Rock Shooter, by Miku Hatsune. This one is later in the day where Eren and the others had some good old fun with the 3-Dimensional Maneuver Gears in a forest. Enjoy!

After breakfast, Eren and the others went to a forest of big trees, because Eren told them that he has a surprise for them. Mikasa and Armin still watched Levi and Hanji if problems rise while Sasha and Historia watched Connie and Jean.  
\-------------  
Three minutes later, they hear a sound of grappling hooks hitting on the trees and gas used. They all looked up and gasped. Eren was wearing the Survey Corps Military Uniform and 3DMG. He landed on the ground about 3 feet from them. "How?" Connie asked. "Mina Carolina, Hannes, and Moblit helped me with this surprise. There maybe no longer titans, but we can still use these." Eren answered. "Mina lives here?!" "Yeah.... in down town, Hannes is with my mom." All of a sudden, another person was up in the air. It was Mikasa, who instantly found the uniforms and gear. "It's like the ones 2,000 years ago!" She yelled. Eren shot his cables and chased after her. The rest found the gears and uniforms. Armin was the third person to ry the gear and went after them. As for the others, they changed and went out in 10 minuttes.  
\----------  
Eren and Mikasa flied around the forest. Armin instantly made it to them and went with them. The three of them made it to an open field and landed on it. There were tall grass and daffodils everywhere. "It's great to wear these again." Armin said. "Yeah." Mikasa and Eren said. They removed the gears and lied down on the field, looking at the sky. "It's great to be finally-" "free." "Yeah." There are times they didn't have this time, but they finally did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the others get to join as well! Next chapter soon!


	5. Time with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is Innocence, english lyrics by amalee. I am updating this on my phone, so might be a short chapter. Anyway like I said last time, they find them. Enjoy!

Levi, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Hanji, and Historia grabbed their gears and flies towards the way where Eren, Armin, and Mikasa went. They made it to the open field with the tall grass and daffodils and saw them, lying down on the fields. They landed near them and took off their gear. All of them lied down in a circle. "It is nice to be in a place where it is calm and nice out here isn't it?" Eren asked. "Yeah." They replied. Mikasa held Eren's left hand and Armin grabbed his right hand. Jean grabbed Armin's right hand and Historia's left hand. Next was Sasha and Connie, and Hanji and Levi. "There is nothing to fear about now." Historia murmured loud enough for them to hear. "Yeah. Let's go home, it is getting late." Hanji said. "Yeah." They grabbed their gears and went back into the forest and headed towards where they started. It was the calmest and peacefully day they ever had with Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, longer one next time. Next chapter soon!


	6. The Dancing Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is Cantarella from Vocaloid by KAITO. New character appears and if you read the manga, then you will know her aka the dancing titan. Enjoy!

Today was the day the former new squad Levi get to move in the mansion and live there with Eren. They packed their things in the moving van and drove to it. Mikasa was with Eren on his motorcycle while the others went in their own cars and followed Eren  
\----------  
Everyone stopped at the mansion and gapped. The outside was a huge field with roses, flowers, tall grass, and trees. In the middle of it was a patch with smooth stones leading to a nice front enterence porch. They all walked inside the mansion. It was huge! Two huge grand staircases on both left and right, a huge center with the picture of the Wings of Freedom on it, surrounded by a border of red roses. Four couches were next to four large windows, two each on the left and right. In the ground floor was two big kitchens, three bathrooms, a huge living room, a ballroom and a first floor library. On the second was three bathrooms, an art room, music room with many different kinds of instruments, a game room, a small balcony, and the second part of the library. The third floor has 18 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, two large balconies, and a opening to see the front entrance. The last floor was a huge look out with a telescope, fireplace, and grill. Behind the mansion is an huge pool with a garden, an open field with swings on a tree and a lake. It is a beautiful mansion.  
\---------  
Levi, Hanji, Jean, and Connie helped move the furniture in and placed them inside each rooms. Armin, Sasha, and Historia went to cook food, while Mikasa and Eren were at the ballroom. The ballroom has a mural on the ceiling, showing three angels holding each other and surrounded by feathers and magic. In the middle of the floor on the ceiling is a huge chandler with crystal glass shards dangling with the candles. "It's so beautiful." Mikasa said as she spun around the middle of the floor. " It is." Eren said as he grabbed her. They started dancing with grace and spun around the floor. What they didn't know was that everyone was watching them. "They are so elegant." "Yeah." "Beautiful." "I didn't know Yeager can dance." "Same with Mikasa." "Still! It's beautiful!" "True." Suddenly, a girl stepped in the ballroom and danced. She has a black short ponytailed hair and a few freckles on her face. Historia was shocked and everyone gapped. Eren and Mikasa stopped and looked shocked as well. "Ymir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a character gets added in the story! Next chapter soon! Oh and Ymir's age is 24, so yeah!


	7. Of the Sweet Voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is Call Your Name by MPI. I have Eren singing this song, so yeah! Also I may repeat songs that I already used from Book of Desire. Anyway, Enjoy!

"Ymir." Everyone said. "Hi guys." Everyone except Eren splutterd at why she is here. "She is an intern for publisher." Eren explained. "What?!" "What's in the past is done now. She has changed." Historia went up in front. "I believe in that people can change. So, welcome back Ymir." She hugged Ymir as she said that. The former dancing titan hugged her back. Everyone agreed that she has changed, so now everyone is good.  
\----------  
"I'm surprised that she is an intern as a publisher." Mikasa said as she and Eren were on top the mansion. "She is doing it for college, it's her final year and I'll hire her when she becomes a full publisher." "Oh.....that would be nice." "What do you do?" "Oh um.... I work at a restaurant with the others." "Really? Nice, where?" "104th Cafe at Stone Sreet." "Oh I've seen it before. I'll go eat there next time." "That will be great." Eren held Mikasa's hand and they looked at the twilight sky. Eren started to sing:  
She lost her brother a month ago  
His picture on the wall  
And it reminds me  
When she brings me coffee... her smile  
I Wish I could be with her until my last day

She said She gave all her love to me  
We dreamt a new life  
Some place to be at peace  
But things changed... Suddenly  
I lost my dreams in this disaster

I'm crying  
Missing my lover  
I don't have the power  
On my side forever

Oh Where is my lover  
And I got no power  
I'm standing alone, No way  
Calling out your name

I said I gave all my love to you  
We dreamt a new house   
Some place to be at peace  
But things changed... Suddenly  
I lost my dreams in this disaster

We don't know what is wrong tonight  
Everybody's got no place to hide  
No one's left and there's no one to go on  
All I know is my life is gone

I'm crying  
Missing my lover  
I don't have the power  
On my side forever

Oh Where is my lover  
And I got no power  
I'm standing alone, No way  
Calling out your name  
Mikasa gapped at Eren's beautiful voice. "That was so beautiful. " "Thanks." Eren kissed her on the lips and Mikasa wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke the kiss for a minute. "I will always love you Eren." "And I will always love you too Mikasa." They kissed again and never let go until night fully came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing a side story for Book of Desire soon, like Maria and Eren past views. So yeah. Next chapter soon!


	8. Chocolate and Pocky Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is the cake song from Madoka Magica rebellion. I wanted to do a little fun with the squad with l some truth and dare games at night! It is still March 30 in there so that's Eren's Birthday in this fanfic. Anyway, enjoy!

Today was the best birthday Eren ever had. He had his friends with him to celebrate and live together, and chocolate! He always loved chocolate in his previous and in this life. It was night time now and everyone was thinking of how they should end Eren's Birthday. " How about truth or dare?" Ymir asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, let's start with the birthday boy." Hanji said." Okay, Connie truth or dare?" Eren asked Connie. "Dare." Eren knew he was gonna pick dare." Okay, I dare you to...." Eren whispered to Connie's ear and they both grinned. Connie ran outside the room, making everyone confused."Well... what is the-" Jean was about to finish his sentence, before he got a call. "One sec. -beep- hello? No this isn't..... no this isn't....wait what? J-freaking donkey horseface christanasal? No that's not me. No I am not denying that it's- no I am not Jeaner Horsekick. NO I am not- THAT'S NOT JEAN HORSEFACE KIRSTEIN. AND NO I AM NOT A HORSEFACE. WHO IS THIS? WHO IS-" the call ended and Eren covered his mouth. Jean ran out the room cursing before he got tackled by Connie. "Got ya!" Jean splutterd and looked at Eren. "You-" Eren and Connie laughed. "The best two in one dare we had for a horse." Eren said. As Jean and Connie got back, Connie high-five Eren. " Okay, Connie, it is your turn now." "Ok, Historia, truth or dare." "Truth." "Did you and Ymir did the thing?" "Maybeeeee." Ymir wrapped her arms around Historia. Historia was next. "Ok, Mikasa, truth or dare?" "Dare." Okay! I dare you to do the pocky game with Eren!" Sasha instantly grabbed a box of chocolate pocky sticks and placed it between Mikasa and Eren. " Oh god." Armin blushed as he said that. Eren grabbed one pocky while Mikasa grabbed another. The both placed the ends on each others mouths, and started eating. Their lips met at the middle. Both of them didn't let go for 2 minutes and Mikasa broke the kiss and the sticks. Everyone else gapped. " Okay. Mikasa your turn." Mikasa looked at Sasha. "Sasha truth or dare?" "Dare." "Pocky game with Connie."   
\---------  
Everyone finished the game and went to bed, excep Ymir and Historia, who played the pocky game. It was a fun day for everyone.


	9. Coffee and Käsekuchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is Cake song from Madoka Magica rebellion. I am so tired that I am gonna keep this short. The cafe is a mix of a restaurant, bar,coffee shop, and cafe. So yeah Enjoy!

-104th Cafe-  
" One latte and a cinnamon roll! " Mikasa yelled. " Okay!" Sasha yelled at the kitchen. "Here you go m'am." Connie said as he gave a woman her food at the register. "Thank you." The woman said and left the money in front of Connie. Mikasa had her hands full of trays and placed the latte and cinnamon roll at the person's table who ordered it. "Thanks." He said. Jean and Levi started cleaning wine glasses at the bar. "Two cola-on-a-root-beer Historia!" Armin yelled as he made his way towards the kitchen window. "There you go!" Historia said as she placed them on his tray. "Thanks." "You're welcome." Hanji finished the last set of dishes she had to clean and looked out of the window. "Is Eren and Ymir suppose to be home?" She asked. "Ummmm....I think?" Moblit said." Well they are coming inside." "WHAT?" They all yelled but countinued working. Hanji ran away from the window and went in the coffee and cakes station. Eren and Ymir walked inside and sat down near the window Hanji looked. "So how many books are already bought oor pre-ordered?" Eren asked Ymir. Ymir opened her laptop and answered, "1,000,000." "You have got to be kidding." "I am not lying, look." Eren looked at the screen and his eyes widened. "Holy Shit!" "I know right?!" "I say a celebration!" "Hell yeah!" Mikasa and Armin went to their table. "Hey guys." Mikasa said. "Hi Mikasa." Eren chimed. "What would you guys like?" Armin said. Ymir ordered first. "One black coffee with whipped cream." Armin wrote it down. "And can you tell Hanji this: Hol mir den Käsekuchen und die Deutsch Pfefferminztee." Mikasa wrote what Eren said and she and Armin went to Hanji. "Hanji! Black coffee with whipped cream and-" Armin said. "this from Eren." Mikasa added as they showed Hanji the orders. Hanji's eyes grew wide. "I am on it!" She chimed.  
\---------  
"Here you go guys." Armin said as they gave Ymir and Eren their drinks. Hanji came with Mikasa, holding a plate that's covered. She took of the lid and showed it to Eren. "Chocolate Käsekuchen." Hanji said. Eren smiled. " Knew you would get it." Mikasa looked confused. "Käsekuchen means cheesecake." Hanji whispered to her ear. Mikasa did a 'ohhhhh.' moment. After that, Ymir and Eren paid the food, thanked them, and headed to the library where Eren's new books are sold. "That was great." Eren said. " Better than those years of little food." Ymir said. "Yeah, but hey, what's in the past is done." Eren said. The last part Eren said Ymir didn't heard. "Things might be like that again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this thing that in the timeline of reincarnation, there would be a pattern to it, so what I did for this one is that two time lines are gonna collide and become one. (That's where the fantasy part comes in.) But yeah, next chapter soon!


	10. Black and White Illusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is the Startear from Sword Art Online season 2. The squad sees two things that they thought it was an illusion, but it isn't. Fantasy tag comes in. Enjoy!

They walked out in the backyard and looked at the full moon, which reflected on the small lake next to the Willow Tree. Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Historia, Hanji, Jean, Ymir, Connie, and Levi walked towards the edge of the lake."It's so beautiful." Mikasa said." Yeah." Armin agreed. All of a sudden, someone was standing on the lake with their back in front of them. " Eren?" Sasha and Connie said. The figure turned around, showing themselves. It was Eren, but it was instantly covered in black. Another Eren appears and it was covered in white. "Two time lines become one. One with Broken times.-" the Black Eren said. "And one with happy times." The white Eren added.  
"Both will become one by the key."  
"The key who can transform into many things-"  
"that aren't real and real, but this key-"  
"is the one who defeated the giants-"  
"and won the war."  
"But it came with a cost of losing the love ones-"  
"that he cherished. Now he will repeat its faith over and over again."  
"in the same time-"  
"and in the same place."  
The squad looked confused. "The key......" Jean said. "Would it be?-" Ymir and Historia added. "Eren?" Levi and Hanji said. "Then again.... how long-" Connie and Sasha said. "Did he exactly lived in 850?" Mikasa and Armin finished the sentence. The two Erens on the lake looked at them and starte talking once more in unison. "Yes, he is the key. We are what he is thinking, or a prophecy teller. The Eren you know let us tell you his faith when the moon is full and reflects in this lake. We are one in the same person, yet we think differently. He lived up to 104 years to see the whole world, but was alone with no one. After your deaths, one person gave him powers to transform into many thinges besides a titan, but the cost was that he must change the combined time line that will happen soon, or else he will repeat it again. A curse to be exact." Everyone gasped, but didn't believe it. "It's an illusion. It has to be." They said. "It's not." A voice said behind them. The squad turned around and saw the actual Eren. "It's true that I got those powers and have to do it, but that person made it a curse instead of a blessing." Eren continued, and the black and white forms joined in. " It was my destiny to have a curse that would hurt me, but if it stops, then humanity wins, and I grant that wish for them. Whether they wished it or not, but right now, we won't worry about it because it's not gonna happen in an instant." The black and white Erens disappeard smiling, knowing what the squad is gonna do. They all hugged him and said, "We will always bewith you to fight this off." Eren cried and said in a thankful tone. "Thank you guys. I am really happy for this. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter soon, and adding more tags later on.


	11. Blood of the Hunter Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one Promise that I'll keep from Wolfblood. Wolfblood is my favorite show and I love the songs in it. Anyway, this one is a time skip to the next full moon and Eren reveals his power of shifting into a wolf. Enjoy!

-Next full moon-  
The last rays of sunlight reflects through the leaves in the woods. Eren and the squad walked into the woods since Eren is gonna show his power as a werewolf. "OHHHHHH I CAN'T WAIT!!!!" "Keep quiet shitty glasses, you'll scare the animals." "Oh, ok." The sun was almost down and Eren breathed in. " Is everyone ready?" Armin asked." Yeah." They said. Connie, Sasha, and Historia had knives in case they got attacked while Levi, Jean, and Ymir had rifles, as for Armin, Mikasa, and Hanji had two pistols. The moon started to rise and everyone looked at Eren, who has his eyes closed and breathed in. He opened his eyes, emerald-green eyes that had gone to a fire-amber eyes. Eren ran straight for one mile and then roled one time. His body changed into a form of a wolf as he looked lIke he was gonna stand up, but didn't. Brown fur with black at the four paws, a long tail, and amber eyes that suddenly changed back into emerald-green. " Eren?" Mikasa asked as she slowly walked towards the wolf. The wolf sat down and barked happily. Hanji squelled and wrote down notes of Eren's wolf form. Mikasa instantly went up to Eren and rubbed his neck. Eren liked her as she rubbed. "Heh. Who knew that Eren is a cute dog?" Jean said. Eren snarled at Jean, who hid behind Ymir. "Oh man up." Ymir said. They all stopped arguing when they heard Eren howling. Eren instantly ran towards a boulder and the others chased after him. "Damn, he is fast." Levi murmured. " I'll go run after him." Connie said as he ran faster than the others. On top of the boulder was a dark red, huge fox. " What the hell? that's way damn huge!" Ymir exclaimed. The fox was abut to attack them when Eren suddenly attacked it. They both fell down and circled around. Mikasa was about to charge at the Fox when stopped by Armin. "It's not an ordinary fox Mikasa. It's a blood fox, and they'll try to kill humans for their blood." They all stepped back from the field. The blood fox charged at Eren, but missed. Eren bit it's tail flipped it, and slammed it to the ground. The fox instantly got back up and attacked him. Eren countered it and counter-attacked it. The fox fell as it got hit. Eren bit down its leg and throwed it towards the boulder. The fox got up and limped away, deeper into the woods. " It lost." Hanji said. They all hugged Eren and thanked him for saving them. " You guys owe him one and you know that." Historia said. The others nodded.  
\--------  
Night time was almost done, and Eren was ready to transform back to a human again. He ran like he did when he transformed, but instead of a wolf, it was his human form. Hanji instantly took note that Eren still has his clothes on from the very beginning and noted that his eyes didn't change to fire-amber when he went back to his human form. " You guys owe me one." "We know." They all walked back in the mansion and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see werewolves more like wolves then those hairy people. So yeah next chapter is a little surprise from Armin and Eren having a same power together!


	12. Avians and Hawks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is Erase or Zero by Len Kagamine and KAITO. A little bit of explaining on how Armin got this power and the opening of seeing the powers. I am tired so sorry if I am rushing this or if it is too short to some of you and little details. I will edit it when I have a chance. Anyway Enjoy!

The next day, Eren and Armin were in the second floor of the library in the mansion. Armin told Eren that he has the same power he has.  
"I still can't believe it. You have the exact same form as mine Armin."  
"It's simple ways to have it even though I am not fully like you Eren. You are THE Shifter of Hope Eren, and I am the Shifter of Wisdom, two that are a like yet Hope is the strongest of them all and Wisdom second. You have all shifting forms while I am three off from you. It is also a 30% chance of having the same form as well, so I was lucky."  
"Actually you mean we are lucky. It helps the both of us to change the faith of humanity. "  
"Yeah."  
\------  
Jean, Connie, Sasha, Historia, Mikasa, Levi and Hanji leaned against wall, listening to Eren and Armin's conversation.  
"If the book you wrote about powers of the 'Winged Human' and the Hawk's power is true in The Myth Call of the Times, then that means that we also have the same powerful attacks Eren."  
"Correct, and when it is two that are the same, the attacks together creates more power on the attack."  
"We got to try it!"  
"Tonight Armin, when the moon is beginning to become a new moon, because that is when the powers are synchronized and combine as one."  
"Great! What about the others?"  
"I know they are listening, so they can come as well."  
Eren knocked at the wall where the others are listening. The others moved away from the wall quickly when they heard the knock. " You got that, right you guys?" Eren said through the wall. "Yeah!" Mikasa replied through the wall. "Good."  
\----that night---  
The moon rose up above and in the middle of the mansion. Armin and Eren were on top of the roof with the others observing behind them. Armin looked at the moon and closed his eyes. He opened them and brown light feather wings appeared on his back. He looked at Eren, who has his wings out too. Eren's wings were darker and has a shade of black at the tip. They started running towards the edge of the roof, and jumped. " Eren! Armin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No they are not dead. Everyone should note about the Wings :P. Next chapter soon!


	13. Take Flight with the Thunderbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is actually an arangement called Flight of the Thunderbird by Richard Saucedo. Link to here the song:  
> http://www.jwpepper.com/Flight-of-the-Thunderbird/2478833.item   
> Tomorrow no updates to busy things so yeah. Enjoy the chapter!

"Eren! Armin!"  
Mikasa and the others ran to the ledge where the two of them fell. In a flash, Eren and Armin were up in the sky and spun around. All of a sudden, a lightning bolt hit the ground at the lake. It started to bubble and opened the ground. Out of the lake was a light yellow bird with six tails and huge wings. " Take flight! Thunderbird of the sky!" Eren and Armin yelled in unison. The thunderbird rose and landed on the roof gently, without a shake. " I have been called to meet the former squad Levi." The Thunderbird said. The others walked up and saluted. " Long time no see you guys. I am positive that your scents never died, even after you died." Levi and Hanji gasped. "MIKE?!" The Thunderbird chuckled. " Yep. You are wondering how you became this?" All of them nodded except Eren and Armin, who were side by side next to Mike. "Ten years ago, I was 17 like you guys, until I got struck by lighting on the, Flooded Storm Incident. I was about to drown, until Eren saved me. How did he know? Well he saw me going there and followed me. In order to keep me alive, I have to transform into this form until you guys come. I am very glad that you did." Armin went in front of Mike. "With that said, time to turn him back to normal at Hanji and Levi's age!" Armin said. Eren swirled around the Thunderbird along with Armin. Light rings appeared and blinded the others for a second, until they saw Mike return to his human. Eren and Armin went to the floor, and changed back to human as well. "Give him time to rest and he will be ready." Eren said as he went to Mikasa. Hanji and Levi nodded, and carried Mike to a room. "Another one of the soldiers. This is great." Mikasa said as she kissed Eren on the cheek and held his hand. "Sure is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, a little surprise for Armin. Next chapter soon!


	14. The Language side Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is Melissa from Fullmetal Alchemist. I thought of this title funny (song) because it is my real name. Anyway, a little twist after the transformation in the last chapter with Armin and he gets to see someone he likessss. Enjoy!

The next day was, well........ "AHHHHHHHH." Mikasa woke up from a scream. " Armin!" She thought. She ran out of her room and went to Armin's room. Surprisingly, everyone except Eren was there. "What?" "Well let's go in!" "Hanji...." "Aw come on!" "Guys!" They all turned around as Eren opened the door from inside. "You can ask to come in, or knock." Everyone made an 'ohhhhh' face and went inside. They saw Armin ,with a panic expression, instantly looked at Eren and talked fast. "Nein! Nicht die Sprache Wechsler -Effekt schon wieder!" Eren replied to him,"Wir können nicht vorhersagen, es Armin . "  
"Still ! Wie sind sie zu verstehen, werde mich jetzt ?! "  
"Ich werde es für sie zu übersetzen . Einfach. "  
"Okay , aber du besser sagen, was ich genau gesagt habe."  
" Verstanden . "  
(Translated:"No! Not the language changer effect again!"  
"We can't predict it Armin."  
"Still! How are they gonna understand me now?!"  
"I am gonna translate it for them. Easy."  
"Okay, but you better say what i exactly said."  
"Got it.")  
Eren looked at the others and translated it to them. (See translated one.) Everyone understood the conversation, but didn't know how Armin got it. "Exactly, how did Armin get this?" Ymir asked for everyone. " After a transformation, if it is the avian/hawk form, there is a side effect if you went back to your normal form. No they are not bad effects, just some language or writing effects." Eren explained as Armin nodded. " By writing, like a different language?" Mikasa asked in curiosity. " Yeah, but the language he would write would be different from what he is speaking now." "That's if he got both, right?" Jean asked. "Yes. The effects can happen at least one or two days after a transformation, the quicker the better." Armin tapped on Eren's shoulder. "Können Sie Hanji fragen, ob sie können das Gegenmittel für diese zu machen? Die Formel ist auf meinem Schreibtisch. " Eren answered."Ja." ("Can you ask Hanji if she can make the antidote for this? The formula is on my desk." "Yes.") He looked at Hanji and translated the question. She nodded and grabbed the formula. " Leave it to me Armin! Connie, Sasha, and Jean, you are helping me!" She left, grabbing Connie, Sasha, and Jean with her. Mikasa walked next to Eren, lealeaving Levi leaning on the door frame, and Ymir and Historia inside. " We are gonna cook." Historia said, grabbing Ymir and went downstairs. Levi walked away, and everyone knows that he is gonna clean, leaving Armin, Eren and Mikasa in the room. "How long does it last?" Mikasa asked. "Drei bis sieben Tage. " Armin said. Eren translated it. " Three to seven days." Mikasa nodded. All of a sudden, the door barged open, and form of 'captain america' was there. Armin gasped, because the one right at the door was him. "Erwin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Erwin and Armin! Next chapter soon! No spoils.


	15. Reunions and Captain America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is up to you! These are one of these chapters where anyone can have their own song to it. Share if you like, but yeah. I was so tired that I didn't have time to write something. Anyway, tomorrow I might update. So enjoy

"Scheiße Eren ! Er wird nicht in der Lage , mich zu verstehen sein!"  
"Das ist , warum ich die Übersetzung ! "  
"Oh Gott, bitte beeilen Sie sich mit dem Gegenmittel Hanji ! "  
" Nur daran mit ihr in Ordnung?"  
" Okay . "  
(Translated:"Shit Eren! He won't be able to understand me!"  
"That is why I am translating!"  
"Oh god, please hurry up with the antidote Hanji!"  
"Just bear with it okay?"  
"Okay.")  
Erwin stood there calmly and waited for an answer. "ummm." Mikasa started. She doesn't know how she can explain it to Erwin about the language side effect. "Language side effect." Eren said. "Oh." Erwin said. "Wait! How did Erwin know that-" "He IS an eagle shifter." Armin suddenly blurted," Eren Du mir nie gesagt , dass Erwin kann in einen Adler zu verschieben ! "  
"Weil er immer fährt und dass er nicht möchte, dass Sie wissen, da es macht ihn verlegen . "  
"Oh."("Eren! You never told me that Erwin can shift into an eagle!"  
"Because he always travels and that he didn't want you to know since it makes him embarrassed."  
"Oh.")  
Eren explained everything to Erwin as he translated it as well. Erwin nodded and made his move. He went to Armin and kissed him. There was no words for them to share since they already know that they missed each other, and loved each other. "I got it!" Hanji exclaimed as she gave Armin the antidote. Armin drank it, and started speaking English once more. "Thanks Hanji." "No problem!" She said.  
\-------  
After the events, Erwin had decided to stay with them, making Armin happy. They will never be apart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I am gonna add another character. Maybe. Next one soon!


	16. Hey Mr.Music!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is Mr.Music from Vocaloid. I wanted to do a little something of what would Eren do when everyone is gone, but they came back early and with a surprise from him. Lyrics are not mine.Enjoy!

Eren went to the music room and went on the Ipad. Everyone went shopping for clothes, food, and you know. Eren didn't come since he didn't need those things. He looked through the Ipad and searched one song he would do with a power of his. "I better hope they won't come early." He thought as he started the song. The song started playing and Eren changed into his female version (which already have a green dress,gold earrings, a jade bracelet on 'her' left hand, a hairtie on 'her' right, and black flats. 'Her' hair is completely down to the bottom of shoulder length), and danced to the lyrics:  
Hey Mr. Music, please hold me tight.  
Hey Mr. Music...  
\-----  
Everyone came back from shopping and placed all their bags and food down. "What's that sound?", Mikasa asked as she heard music in the music room. They all followed her upstairs, seeing a girl that's looks like Eren dancing and singing.  
\-----  
Nowadays my heart feels a bit sullen.  
With my burning passion locked up, I can no longer move forward.

I do nothing but reminisce about my seemingly great past,  
that I've forgotten to keep on pursuing happiness for the present.

If we, for one reason or another, repeat our days mechanically,  
then even our instincts will begin to deteriorate away.

Life is hard. I don't need instincts, nor do I have enough!  
However, that kind of "me" is simply too dull.

Hey Mr. Music, please hold me tight.  
Hey Mr. Music, please let me dance.  
Please envelop me with the warmth you imparted.  
Keep on groovin'.  
\-----  
"She is good." "Shh!" "Wait, where is Eren?" "Shh!" They all quieted down and hid behind the door, watching the girl.  
\-----  
I've been concealing my hesitation and puzzlement,  
that they are clogging up my heart to the point of bursting.

If we, for one reason or another, only aim to please our higher-ups,  
then even our hope will begin to erode away.

I won't lose my hope! I won't erase my hope! I won't stop!  
I will never give up on myself.

Hey Mr. Music, please stop the time at this moment.  
Hey Mr. Music, please cast a magic spell.  
Please show me a dream as sweet as the feeling of falling in love.  
Keep on movin'.

(Hey Mr.Music 4X)  
"You've given me such a Cool buzz,livened up my boring days."  
"C'mon, show me an even more wonderful world  
 with that Fantastic magic of yours."

(Hey Mr. Music)  After all, we are all  
(Hey Mr. Music)  very fragile creatures,  
(Hey Mr. Music)  that is why we cry at times

Hey Mr. Music, please hold me tight.  
Hey Mr. Music, please let me dance.  
Please envelop me with the warmth you imparted.  
Keep on groovin'.

Hey Mr. Music, please stop the time at this moment.  
Hey Mr. Music, please cast a magic spell.  
Please show me a dream as sweet as the feeling of falling in love.  
Keep on movin'.

Please envelop me with the warmth you imparted.  
Keep on groovin'.

"Mr.Music!"  
\-----  
The song ended and the girl turned ariund. "Shit!", she thought. "Umm. Who are you?" Jean said in a flirty voice. "Jean." Armin warned him. "Jeez. In this form, the horseface flirts with me. Reminds me of how all the boys do that." The girl spoke out loud but didn't know. "Wait! Only one person would call Jean that. Who are you?!" Sasha exclaimed. The girl piped and sighed. "I am Eren." Everyone gapped from shock and was about to faint. Armin and Mikasa got out of the shock. "How?" Eren sighed and explained,"In one lifetime ,I was a girl, so in this lifetime, I am able to shift into a girl, or in other lifetimes." Mikasa and Armin took all the information in and was surprised at this form. The rest got out of shock and heard the explanation. "Wow." "So mainly, you are half female and male?" Hanji asked. Eren answered,"Technically, yes, but mostly male." Everyone was okay with the fact that Eren can do that. It makes it hard for Jean to get use to Eren's female form, which is way tougher than Eren's male form when arguing and fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I like to thank my friend for the idea of having a power to change into your other gender. Yeah... next chapter soon!


	17. Singing and dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is Liar from Miku Hatsune. The lyrics might be a bit off because I translated it, but yeah. Don't own lyrics or song, however I changed a little bit of it! Eren is still in his female version in this one. Enjoy!

"I want a dancing and singing competition!"  
"Sasha!"  
"Please?!"  
"It couldn't hurt that much."  
"Alright, but I am not dancing with a pair! Including four eyes."  
"Awwwwww. Please Levi?!"  
"Not now!"  
"Guys!"  
They all saw Eren puffing and holding the Ipad. "I will go first. Levi you can judge with Erwin and Hanji. The rest of you watch." Everyone nodded as Eren picked the song he wants to sing and dance. "The words are a bit off but it will do." Eren said. He pressed played and started dancing and singing:  
Liar lyrics:  
Whim noises and Aitai feelings is hit by a relative sound of your own hands  
I become immediately having anxiety emotion theory on a trial affection of wanting to connect  
In clarified the ●●●●●●● ear to your words  
It is unbearably or Well say  
I want to disappear this remains  
Assimilation with you in my heart  
All I can do now is sleep on remain 

Once the light has spilt down on your hand It's enough for me to want me to cry  
Is willing to try to obstruct want emotion theory until this feeling fray heavy  
I'll solve ●●●●●●● in my finger  
I Well not No, ginger  
The Forget something about you  
But the feeling is there to here  
Rain falling on my eyes

The other is good or Well good

It is nice to Yes 'm already good  
I have to go from my way  
And rising light sparkling  
Naa 's clean enough to feel like crying  
I go beyond the bleeding world  
And because go everything discarded  
Among my forever  
I want to have in your love  
\-------  
The song ended and Eren collapsed on the ground, returning to his male form. Mikasa helped him up and took him to his room with the others shocked and surprised how Eren sings beautiful in his female version. As they made it to Eren's room, Mikasa layed him down and went next to him. Suddenly, she felt arms wrapped around her and moved her to Eren's side. Mikasa knew what he meant and smiled. "Love you too.", she whispered and went to sleep with him.


	18. The Worst Side Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is up to you! I don't have any songs that go with it, so yeah! Enjoy!

The next morning, everyone except Eren and Mikasa were up. They all went to the dining room, eating breakfast."Where are they?", Sasha asked. "Beats me.",Connie said as he took a sip of his coffee. "Eren is still tired from his gender shift.", Armin answered. "And Mikasa?", Levi asked. Before anyone could answer that, Hanji ran in the room in a doctor's coat, panting. She is a doctor a Shiganshina Hospital where Moblit is her assistant." What's wrong Hanji?", Historia asked." Eren has a fever, and a bad one too. I am not joking." She showed them her hands all red. The others looked shocked and ran to Eren's room. Mikasa was sitting on the bedside next to a cold bucket of water, placing a wet towel on Eren's head. Eren groaned and barely opened his eyes."Would you guys get out please? Unless you can help then you can stay.", he whispered loud enough to hear and not strain his voice. Levi, Erwin, Sasha, Historia, Connie, Jean and Ymir left, leaving Armin, Mikasa, Hanji and Moblit in the room. "If I remember from the books in the library, you have the worst side effect of all Eren.The Titan's Temperature Fever. Even if we give the cure, you will still be sick.", Armin said. Eren gave a small nod and closed his eyes to sleep." The ingredients for the antidote is in the garden, so it won't be a problem. Moblit, Armin, you two can get them while me and Mikasa watch Eren.", Hanji said. They all nodded and went to their tasks. Mikasa sighed. "Everything is gonna be okay. It will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter soon!


	19. Cure and Antidote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is Let it out from Fullmetal Alchemist. Day off tomorrow, so there should be at least an update! Anyway, enjoy and next chapter soon!

Armin and Moblit came back with the ingredients in a woven basket." Perfect. Now we just need to mix it and that will do.", Hanji said." I can do the mixing. I made a lot of antidotes and potions a few weeks ago.", Armin suggest. Hanji nodded and let Armin do it. Meanwhile, Mikasa watched Eren sleeping in bed. She picked up the cloth from his head and placed it in the water." Hurry up with the antidote, I don't know how much longer Eren can handle.", Mikasa thought as she placed the cloth back on his head. Eren's breathing was small, but deep. " Mikasa! We got it!", Armin exclaimed, holding a blue-red vial as he came in with Hanji and Moblit behind." Okay. Give it to him.", Sha said. Armin raced to his best friend and opened the cap. He opened Eren's mouth and poured some of it in. As if he already knew, Eren swallowed it. Eren coughed a few times and his breathing went back to normal." Now he just needs to rest.", Hanji sighed. The others nodded." Mikasa, do you want to watch him rest?", Moblit asked. She nodded, letting the others go out and tell everyone that Eren's alright." We are just full of surprises aren't we Eren?", She thought. "Yes we are."


	20. Memories we will Have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is Suteki Da Ne from Final Fantasy X. Sorry if it is short, too busy. Next chapter soon and enjoy!

"Yeah.", a voice said. Mikasa looked at Eren, shocked that he is awake. He gave a small smile. She smiled as well and looked out of the window. "Seriously, remember Sasha taking that bread from Historia with just her mouth?" "Yeah, and let's not forget that Jean got his face in a horse's butt." "Yeah..... but that one was a little ummm. You know." "True." "Anyway, you should get some rest, since your still sick." "I should. Love you." "-chuckle- Love you too."  
\------  
Mikasa went out of Eren's room and watched the sky. It was afternoon and not much craziness in one morning. "YOU GET BACK HERE WITH MY DUSTER YOU FOUR EYES!" "NO! AHHHH!" Scratch that off because of Hanji and Levi, but at least those memories will be in them forever in Mikasa and the others.


	21. An old friend and magic library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is Stardust from Lizz on youtube. Extremely busy with school work and such, so many constitution cards! Anyway, enjoy!

The next day, everyone except Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Moblit, and Hanji went out to get some spell books that Armin asked. Eren was still sick even though he was cured and he can't go out, so Mikasa, Armin, Moblit, and Hanji stayed with him, leaving Sasha, Connie, Jean, Historia, Erwin, Levi, and Ymir going to find the spell books. "Where did Armin say they were again? 18th Avenue on Alchemical Street?", Jean asked. "Yeah, and he said to call him when we're there.", Connie answered. "We're here!", Sasha exclaimed. They saw the sign saying 18th Avenue, Alchemical Street. Levi called Armin as they made it towards it. "Armin we're here. The big red one with a huge window? Okay. Tell a black hair girl with brown eyes that we were sent by you, alright. Bye.", He hanged up and looked at the others. "Let's go." They all nodded and followed him.  
\-----  
"Wow! It's so huge!", Historia exclaimed." Hello, what can I do for you?", a girl with black hair and brown eyes said. "We were sent by Armin to get some books.", Erwin said. The girl gasped, "Oh! That means..... it's good to see you guys again!" Everyone except Levi and Erwin   gapped. "Mina!"  
\-----  
"You're captain Levi and commander Erwin, I remember seeing you in that 56th expedition in 850. Nice to meet you, I am Mina Carolina.", Mina introduced herself to Levi and Erwin as they all followed her. "Nice to meet you Mina." "So Mina, I thought you were-", Jean said. "Oh, I moved here. Armin and Eren got me a house here. I was already working at this library of spells and charms when I remembered Eren." She walked towards a wall and placed her hand on it, revealing a hidden room. "Is this where all the spell books are?", Ymir asked. "Yeah. There's also charms, potions, and transformation books, but you guys can do that in your spare time.", Mina said. She went over to a shelf and grabbed the books on it. "Here you go guys. Armin needs these books for something important, so be careful.", she gave them to Connie, Jean, and Historia. "Okay, thanks Mina.",Levi said." You're welcome! Feel free to come here anytime!", Mina chimed. "We will!", Everyone said.  
\------  
They went into the mansion and placed the books on the desk. "We're back!", They shouted. "Great! I'll pick them up later!", Armin yelled from upstairs. Suddenly, something came down. Everyone looked at it, shocked."What-", Sasha said. "Is-", Connie added. The rest joined as well to finish what they were saying, "THAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might change how the paragraph looks in my next stories.(this is for someone who made a concern comment on one of my first fanfic crossover, so you can skip these sentences. If you read it then sorry to say it.) To the person who comment on my first crossover (if you're reading this), I was in a rush since it was my first crosover and i don't care what you want to call my dialouges, but everyone has their own way of writing, so it doesn't matter how you look at it. Anyway, next chapter soon!


	22. Nine Tail Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) Thanksgiving guys! Sorry if I didn't post anything for that, family reunion! Anyway, song for this one is good little girl and bad little boy from adventure time. A Cliffhanger at the end, but enjoy this and next chapter soon!

Everyone was stunned at something they didn't believe. It was a girl, she has nine dark black tails floating behind her like a peacok tail. Everyone instantly knew who the girl was when she revealed her steel eyes.  
"MIKASA?", Levi yelled with the others gasping.  
"WOULD YOU GUYS CALM DOWN? JEEZ!", a voice said from the stairs. It was Eren, and behind him was Armin and Hanji.  
"We found out that she has the powers of the legendary nine tails! That means that this is one of her forms like Eren and Armin's!", Hanji squealed in excitement. Jean, Sasha, Historia, Erwin, Ymir, and Connie were calmed down, except Levi, who is still shocked.  
"Mikasa, you can put the tails away.", Eren said.  
"Good, because I don't like it when I feel them poking my back. I'll have to get use to it later.", Mikasa said as she called the tails off and sighed in relief as they vanished.  
"Don't worry, you will find your forms one day you guys. It takes time to find one suited for you, so don't worry.", Armin said in comfort as he saw the others wanting forms like them so badly. They all nodded and started other things like play games, cook, and fun.  
"Oh yeah. Eren, when are you gonna get you know for Jean?"  
"Right about-" *Ding Dong* "Now."


	23. Marco and Jean ummm you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is Melissa from Fullmetal Alchemist. Like I said before, I will reuse songs that I used and sosorry if it is short, TOO BUSY. Anyway, no comment on this chapter, so enjoy and next chapter soon!

Eren walked towards the door and opened if. "Hey. I'll get him in a second." He told the person at the front of the door. Eren turned around and yelled at Jean,"Jean you Horseface! It's for you!"   
"You never change Eren.", The person said.   
"I know Marco. Jean! Get your damn butt here! You have a visitor!"   
"I am coming you damn bastard!, Jean yelled back in annoyance. He looked outside and gasped as he saw Marco.   
"Marco!", Jean gasped and embraced Marco.  
"Finally found gou.", Marco whispered.  
"Oh yeah, Jean, I forgot to tell you that he will be staying here.", Eren budged in.  
"That's good- SHIT! I OWE YOU ONE NOW!", Jean exclaimed.   
"We'll be in his room, um, you know.", Marco said with a sweet drop on his face and pushed Jean to his room. Everyone didn't want to ask what just happened when they heard loud moans and gasps in Jean's room.


	24. Past, Present, and Future from Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is Shunkan Sentimental by Scandal. I gotta love FMA songs. Anyway, sorry for late updates, few of the flames are a little rough on me, so sorry about nonot updating much. So this one I had to have a flashback here, because I had a friend wanting me to do a little battle something like Bleach. Enjoy this chapter and next one soon!

-time skip-  
Eren was riding his motorcycle towards the library where Mina works at, wearing brown shoes, dark blue jeans, a light tan shirt under a brown jacket and a blue scarf. He parked his motorcycle near the edge nd took off his helmet. Eren walked inside, greeted by Mina.   
"Hey Eren, just in time as well.", Mina said as if on que. Outside was starting to snow.   
"Eh, I didn't pay attention to the weather sometimes, so I am lucky.", Eren sighed as he sat down on a chair next to a table. Mina laughed.   
"Okay, let's get to business." She said in a serious tone," So we still need to find Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner since we have don't have much time left."   
Eren frowned. "And we didn't find everyone as well. Well maybe the ones in the Survey Corps and the 104th Squad, but not all of the Garrison and Military Police."   
"Yeah. We are slowly running out of ideas." Mina places a large old book in front of him.  
'Ah yes. This book.' Eren thought.  
-Flashback: 850- Survey Corps Library-  
"Eren, feel free to use the library today.", Hanji said as she was about to leave.  
"Will do Hanji. Thanks.", Eren replied as he went to a shelf. He pulled out a large brown book that's titled 'In Times In Past and Future',and placed it on a table. Eren opened it and started reading.   
'As soon as everything is set in placed, the future will have to face a new era, where any magic, creature, and legend comes true. Only four groups can become as one when this time comes, to face the villans who hurts others. I recommend you Eren, to read this book again in the future...'

'Wait!' Eren thought as he finished reading the paragraph, 'Wh-why is my name in this book?' He continued reading.

'...This book is from the future, if you are wondering Eren. It will tell you what will happen after you finish this war. I can't tell you how it is in here, but I can tell you that you will have powers beyond gods and goddesses, as well as your friends, but they can't match yours. If you are wondering who I am, then it should be easy by this.'

Eren saw a small box next to the table and flinched. He slowly placed the book down, opened, and opened the box. In it was a necklace with a drawing of his family. Eren stared, shocked. 'Mom!' He thought, 'I remembered that you would draw. So you are gonna help me in the future with this book. Thank you.'   
Eren read the last part of the page.

'Take care my son. I will follow you through heaven and in the future to help you. Oh, and I will tell you how I did this later.'  
-Flashback ends-  
"So, we are ready to do this? Once we read it, we will have to be vary careful.", Mina asked.  
"We have no choice. Let's do this.", Eren said, showing eyes of determination.  
"Then, let's see what the future has to throw at us."


	25. A promise to Fulfill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is uso(lie) english version from Shadowlink432. I thought of something that you guys can compare with Eren and someone, so I made Eren a little bit like the character I like as well in some chapters. Hint: look up the song to see which anime is from. Anyway, enjoy and next chapter soon!

Eren and Mina headed towards the secret section of the library and looked through the book.  
"If the book is correct about the future, it would end up recreating another era of titans, right?", Mina asked.  
"Yeah, but if we changed something in the present, then it could affect it." Eren explained," like this." He sat down and took out a card with the Ace of Hearts, and placed it on the desk. Mina looked at the book and saw the words being switched or added in the page.  
"Interesting how a simple thing can happen by adding something so small.", Mina admitted.  
"Yeah, but we need to remember that it has all of our memories to play with in order to make the future become possible.", Eren recalled.  
"Oh yeah. You had the memory of after you mysteriously left everyone and made it to the ocean alone, but you forgot something and now you are here to change it."  
Eren groaned at her sentence. He didn't like that memory because he failed to recall a precious memory with it and recalled it too late.  
-Flashbacks-  
"It really is here. The ocean."  
\---  
"Wait, the sunset is different here than in the walls."  
\---  
"No! I forgot the book!"  
\---  
"Grrrr...Damnit!"  
\---  
"I will have to change the future the next time I am reborn, and that's a promise!"  
-Flashback ends-  
"I was suppose to bring the book in order to seal off the Dark Lords of Despair to stop creating another Titan Era, but I didn't, and the book was thrown away by a theif later.", Eren explained and placed his head down on the table, arms covering it.  
"We all make those mistakes, and we can fix them.", Mina said.  
"Your right Mina." Eren said as he sat up straight and looked at the book, "If we can change some of the times, then it should stop the new era."  
"Right! Then let's get going!", Mina chimed.  
Eren nodded and thought, 'Which means the promise will be fulfilled, and we will make it happen! I won't bid this good bye for everyone, and move forward! '


	26. The Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is Omake Pfadlib. I decided updating on weekends or Wednesday due to school so not too many updates coming up. Next chapter soon and enjoy!

Mikasa went into the library in the mansion and looked around the shelves. She got bored, so she decided to read a few books since Armin suggested a little bit of reading doesn't hurt. Mikasa turned and saw a journal out of place, and took it. She sat down on a chair and opened it. 'This handwriting looks like- no it is Eren's handwriting!', Mikasa thought as she started reading.

"A dream seems more than reality, but yet it is like a photo of the future, something that seems so real that actually happened. Honestly for me, it is more than a dream, it's a vision. I took note of this as it is some what of a reincarnation sideaffect if it was true. However, it wasn't, it was an ability that I have obtained. I asked Mina about it and she said that she didn't get those, making me now certain that it is an ability. She also told me that I was 'the one who can defeat darkness' in the legend. Honestly, I thought it wasn't real until I remembered the book. Guess I shall be a hero once more, or else we would all die. I should tell everyone about it, but I have to find the others and either bring them to the mansion or keep in contact with them. My options are narrowing down to tell them without getting everyone together, so I will have to tell them. Funny how I am always that one person to be different from everyone else, which could be both a blessing or curse. Kinda like the odd one around or maybe something else. Wait, what am I saying? This isn't the time to be like this, I need to go to Mina now!"

Mikasa stared at the page and closed the book. She placed it back on the shelf and headed back  to her room, preparing herself to ask questions for Eren and answers to be hard to understand.


	27. Update!

Hi guys!

Maria here to give you some updates! I haven't been on for some time and I am so sorry I haven't been updating stories! I have too much school work coming in and I can't find the perfect time to update stories. I have been too busy with family problems as well so it is gonna be some time for me to update. The updates are gonna be a bit shorter than I use to update, but it means that I am updating at least! Anyway, aside from bad news, the good news is that I have another Mpreg story coming up soon! It is a fullmetal alchemist on with Ed X Roy, so I will give you guys quick info and when it is gonna come out. As for In Time, I will update it and continue Soon! Any other ones such as book of Desire it will be up soon, just in a different time! Anyway, that's all I have, and I will see you later!


	28. Problems arise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is Porky's Army theme from Mother 3. I am back! However, I won't have many updates due to school D:, but I am writing new stories and a major writing project of a crossover for mainly Fullmetal Alchemist and Attack on Titan. The story will have three of my main OCs and the two main characters (Edward and Eren) from the animes that are crossedover. It will be like episodes that kind of have a little bit of time skipping and I will explain parts of if, so no flames as soon as it comes out! Also note that my Mpreg story for Ed and Roy will be up either March or April depending on if I put In Time on Hiatus. I'll tell you guys about what stories I will be posting and working on at the end of this chapter, so enjoy this very quick return chapter!

"So if you change that with this..."  
"Yeah, and by changing the clock to 11 A.M tomorrow..."  
"That could help change the event right now!"  
"Exactly! Now we just need to use one thing."  
"And that is?"  
"Blood of a titan-shifter."  
\------  
Armin knocked on Mikasa's door and was pulled inside. "Armin! This is important! Did you know that Eren can see the future? And did you read his journal? Did you? Or did you find out that we would die in the future?!", Mikasa rambled. "Woah, woah, woah! Mikasa! Calm down, and one question at a time! What is this about us dying and Eren seeing the future?", Armin replied in a surprise tone. "Well...."  
\----  
After Mikasa finished explaining to him about Eren's ability, jouranl, and their future, Armin gapped in shock at what he's hearing. "I..... I don't even.... What?", Armin stuttered as he is piecing the information in his mind. "That's the same reaction I had. We are gonna talk to him about this!", Mikasa exclaimed. "Right. When-" Before Armin could finish his sentence, a sound of glass and wood breaking came downstairs. "What was that?" They ran out of the room and ran downstairs where the others are standing in fear. The entrance door was broken and a shadow like creature was behind it. It looked like a big lion, wolf and a hawk-like creature all together. A chimera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Like I said, I am making a major writing project of a crossover with my OCs and others coming up. They won't be exactly updated on a schedule, but I will put up this list of when I might post it or update it.   
> In order:
> 
> Fullmetal Alchemist:  
> Mpreg; A Family for Us (EdXRoy) date: around Feb. 28- March 4  
> Songfic: The Moonlit Floor (EdwardXWinry) date: hopefully tomorrow
> 
> Earthbound Series:  
> Valentines(It was suppose to be on that day, but I had a family vacation): PK Heart to You! Date: hopefully tomorrow 
> 
> Crossover:  
> Attack on Titan and FMA  
> Wayward Wings of Metal and Freedom (With my Three main OCs: Maria, Yukala, and Satoshi) Date: around April-June (if lucky, March.)
> 
> Those are all the stories I have on my list that should be posted soon. I will put more detail on my Major Project later. Until then see you guys later and next chapter soon!


	29. quick update! so sorry!

Hi guys! So so so Sorry that I haven't posted in a long time! I am on my final trimester in school, so it's pretty hecktic right now! Because of all the school work and such, I couldn't find any good times to post my stories. I am not leaving these stories without completing them first! I will be having some updates on here in case of emergencies and such, but anyway, let's get to a quick finish here: I am posting my major crossover story soon! As I stated in my update on here, I am doing have a huge crossover fanfic of Attack on titan AND fullmetal alchemist brotherhood with some of my own characters. I will be also putting this story on a multi task with this crossover, so don't worry, this story will be updated! By now, I should have the prologue of the cross over posted. It is called Wayward Wings of Metal and Freedom. They will have very long chapters and a couple of drawings on my devianart (Seikanokyonji), but the prologue is a quick short point of view of such things. If you guys actually have any questions about any of my stories (no flames please), I have an ask.fm account if you need to! this is the account: ask.fm/MariaLuness I will answer your questions and give some updates! Very sorry if this is dragging, but I have to go pretty soon. Any questions about my OCs and such just ask right away if you feel confused about it! Anyway, again very sorry for few updates, and I will see you later! -Marianokasa


	30. Return of the Female Titan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is envy revealed from fullmetal alchemist brotherhood. FINALLY UPDATED! So much school work to do and missed a whole freaking month! Ugh! Sorry about that, but I am not dead! So updates on my other stories will be coming soon, but for now, enjoy this chapter and I will update later on in the future!

"What - What is that?!", Connie exclaimed as everyone stepped back each time the chimera was coming closer.  
"It's a chimera!" Hanji squealed, "They are so rare to find! Can we keep it?!"   
"Hanji! Now is not the time! Either we are eaten or alive!", Levi scowled her.   
"Awww! But it's a Liolf-hawk!  They are so rare!"  
"Ughhhh. Do they tend to eat us?", Ymir asked while holding on to Historia.   
"..."  
"Hanji?", Erwin asked.   
"...RUN!", Hanji exclaimed, making the chimera screech. Everyone ran towards the back and to the woods in the backyard.   
"Split up! It will be quicker to distract it!", Levi ordered. Everyone nodded and splited up into three groups.  
\-----  
    Mikasa, Armim, Levi, Erwin and Hanji ran past through the forest in a zigzag pattern to confuse the chimera, but it didn't work.   
"Look out!", Armin yelled as the Liolf-hawk came closer. Suddenly, a fire dragon attacked it and vanished.   
"What?", Mikasa breathed.  
"Repellenta no sia!", A male and female voice chanted. A light blue shield was casted on the group. Mikasa and the others turned around to see who saved them.   
They gasped, "What are you doing here with him?!"   
The ones who saved them were Eren...and Annie.


	31. Updates again

Hi guys. So long story short, I have finished school and moved on to summer, but I am gonna be on vacation! I am gonna be really slow with updates so sorry if it seems a whol month or two! I decided that I am gonna start doing fairy tail and super smash Bros. fanfics and work on my other ones like aot, fma, mother/earthbound series, original stories, and more. I might have to discontinue In Time, but it's a 50 chance I might not. Maybe a hiatus because I am slowly running out of ideas, idk. I'll move onto what you might expect for the two new anime/game fanfics so you guys can see what might come up. For Fairy Tail: I am gonna do natsu x lucy and other pairings, possibly a what if natsu has a younger twin sister/brother with my ocs. As for SSB: ness x lucas of course, toon link x villager, peach x Mario, and the rest is gonna be a bit random like pit x dark pit or link x Marth or something like that. I hope to finish a fma story soon, a new fairy tail, and a chapter for this story. I am still kind of rusty with writing fanfics so sorry for errorson the way, but I'm trying! I hope to finish some stories soon, and I'll see you later! -Marianokasa


	32. Magic Chants Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! After all of band practice and such, I managed to get a chapter finally up! So songs for this one is Fairy Tail Slow Theme and Main Theme. I have a special note at the end for my new project, but for now, enjoy!

"Wha-what? How?!" Ymir studdered.  
"No time to explain! We need to finish the chimera!" Eren yelled as the chimera got back to its feet again.  
"Eren. We need to use ice and lightning spells on this one.", Annie explained as the chimera screeched.  
"Of course, since it is part hawk. Other than that, wind and fire for its wolf and lion part too.", He replied as the Repellenta spell was broken by the Liolf-hawk.   
"Thunda Pulsana!" Annie yelled and sent thunder waves at it.  
"Frezia Storm!" Eren shouted and created a blizzard with hail spikes.  
The chimera dodged the thunder waves, but was hit by the storm spell.  
"Flarea Sona Spiral!" Annie and Eren exclaimed in unison. A huge tornado of fire formed in front of them and attacked the chimera. The Liolf-hawk was in the eye of it and was burning until it turned to ashes.  
"I see you are getting ahead of me in Magic Chants Eren.", Mina said behind the others.   
"Holy crap! Don't scare us like that again Mina!" Jean exclaimed.  
"Sorry about that, but I must say Eren, you have been taking on apprentices for five years already and all seventy of them passed with flying colors."  
"Magic Chants?" Historia questioned.  
"Apprentices?" Armin asked.  
"Before you guys came here, Eren has been learning all types of powers like magic, transformations, and alter time in this life. He secretly took apprenticeships after mastering Magic Chants from me. It helped us find the others back in 850 since some of them are learning powers too."  
"Like Annie?" Mikasa asked.  
"Yes. I also took Marlo, Hitch, Reiner, Bertolt, and Mike in as apprentices. All it took was ten times to redo the chants and yelling at them for slacking.", Eren answered, "Armin is actually learning that right now when you guys aren't here."  
"Wait, WHAT?!" Half of everyone exclaimed.   
"Yeah, after Mikasa's Nine Tails Transformation, I got around to ask Eren to teach me how to use magic. Mina secretly tucked a note in one of the books when you guys did my errand.", Armin explained.  
"Hmm...", Everyone except Armin, Eren, Annie, and Mina humed before yelling, "CAN YOU TEACH US PLEASE?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so after looking through my attack on titan mpreg series, I have finally decided to start doing mpregs again! I plan on doing these mpreg fanfics on these animes for now:  
> Attack on Titan (Eren X Levi and Armin X Erwin)  
> Fullmetal Alchemist (Al X Ed and Ed X Roy)  
> Blue Exorcist (Rin x Yukio, because the pairing makes it so beautiful and cute for the twins. One of my favoritr incest pairings.Plus I am reading the manga right now, so I may add a few characters from there.)  
> Junjou Romantica (pretty obvious: Misaki X Usagi)  
> Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi (same for Junjou as well; pretty obvious: Ritsu X Takano)  
> and etc.  
> They will all be under one series that I will call it "Anime Mpregs". Any ideas for this is nice, and I will thank you for them! Also, if you like to send pictures of the pairings for it and such, feel free to send a link to them or post them on devianart. I don't mind! My devianart is seikanokyonji if you also want to see the other chapters there. Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter and finally the return of mpregs on this site, and I will see you later!


	33. I am not dead, and more stinking Updates!

Hi guys! It's Maria, and I am not dead! So, I have been super, SUPER Busy. With highschool, mixed up inspirations for different chapters, band, and such, it has been hecktic here! I was hoping to put a chapter today, but family situations came slamming into my face. I will still try to upload as much as I can, and speaking of uploading... here are the next few chapters and things you might expect:

Old ones about to update:  
Everyday is Our Day   
In Time

Possibly new:  
Full Blue Moon (blue exorcist)  
When Fate Doesn't Kill You (FMA)

So expect those coming up soon, and I hope to send them out soon! -Marianokasa

**Author's Note:**

> Here are their ages: Eren 25, Mikasa 24, Armin 24, Jean 25, Connie 25, Sasha 24, Historia 23, Hanji 27, and Levi 27. The next characters will appear slowly. Next chapter soon!


End file.
